The Art of Shaving - de Malapropian
by Le Renard Bleu
Summary: TRAD! Quand Peter récupéra Stiles à l'aéroport, il s'attendait à certaine chose. Il s'attendait aux bruits et aux odeurs ainsi qu'à la foule. Il s'attendait à un Stiles épuisé qui lui grimperait dessus comme à un arbre et qui lui demanderait à avoir du sexe immédiatement. Peter ne s'attendait pas à voir ça..
1. Chapter 1

The Art of Shaving

.

~.~

.

Author: Malapropian

Authorlink:  u/2861696/

Storylink:  s/11502829/1/

Traduction: Le Renard Bleu anciennement Kitsune972

Bêta Relecture-correction: Yusseily

~.~

Résumé:

Quand Peter récupéra Stiles à l'aéroport, il s'attendait à certaines choses. Il s'attendait aux bruits et aux odeurs ainsi qu'à la foule. Il s'attendait à un Stiles épuisé qui lui grimperait dessus comme à un arbre et qui lui demanderait à avoir du sexe immédiatement. Peter ne s'attendait pas à voir ça.

~.~

Note de l'auteur :

Pour Taylorpotato.

Nous étions en train de discuter sur le chat de la pilosité faciale de Dylan O'Brien. Et là, j'ai dit « Mais, et qu'est-ce que tu penses de Peter qui rase Stiles ? »

Et puis Talor est juste mort.

Evidemment, cela veut dire que Laura et moi avions besoin de faire quelque chose dédié au Steter et au rasage.

Blâmez Elpie pour le fait que ce soit plus long que 500 mots. Elle m'a crié après pour avoir plus, et j'ai simplement été obligée. Blâmez-moi (et cela prendra seulement deux heures pour l'écrire) pour le fait que cela soit d'une basse qualité. Blâmez Taylor pour tout le Daddy Kink que j'ai mis dedans.

Il y a une photo sur fckyeahsteter's tumblr. post/124031667509/.

~.~

Note de la traductrice :

Salut tout le monde, je ne vais pas vraiment m'étendre, je souhaitais juste vous faire part de mon enthousiasme ! Ceci est ma première traduction et j'espère bien grâce à vos encouragements continuer à en faire et grâce à vos critiques m'améliorer dans mon travail. Alors s'il vous plait n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire, cela nous fera très plaisir, à l'auteur ainsi qu'à moi ! Je m'excuse sincèrement par avance si des fautes se sont glissées dans le texte, j'ai fait de mon mieux ^^.

Donc je vais juste finir en vous donnant une définition du Daddy Kink, pour ceux qui ne le savent pas (je n'en avais qu'une vague notion) c'est quand, durant une activité sexuelle, l'homme est excité quand son partenaire l'appel papa (daddy en anglais, vous l'aurez compris). Je vais garder le terme anglais Daddy pour ne pas en traumatiser certains (y compris moi).

Rappelez-vous, ce n'est qu'un fétichisme, ne venez pas crier à l'inceste.

S'il vous plait, pas de remarque Homophobe !

~.~

Disclaimer : Teen Wolf ne nous appartient ni à moi, ni à l'auteur, c'est la propriété de Jeff Davis ! Cette Fanfiction appartient à Malapropian, ce n'est en aucun cas la mienne ! Je ne fais que traduire !

AVERTISSEMENT : Daddy kink. Si ce n'est pas votre truc, alors ce n'est pas une fic' pour vous.

.

~.~

.

L'art du Rasage

.

~.~

.

Quand Peter récupéra Stiles à l'aéroport, il s'attendait à certaine chose. Il s'attendait aux bruits et aux odeurs ainsi qu'à la foule. Il s'attendait à un Stiles épuisé qui lui grimperait dessus comme à un arbre et qui lui demanderait à avoir du sexe immédiatement. Peter ne s'attendait pas à voir ça.

Peter ne s'attendait pas à voir son petit garçon se jeter dans ses bras, se bouiner lui-même contre son torse. Il ne se souciait plus de l'angle aigu de la chose dans le sac de marin piquant dans le dos du jeune homme. Pas quand il était forcé d'être le témoin de cette mascarade.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Daddy. » La voix de Stiles était étouffée contre le torse de Peter. Il pouvait sentir l'inconfortable piqûre de la barbe contre son vêtement.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, princesse. » Peut-être pouvait-il apprendre à accepter la chose grandissante sur le visage de Stiles. Ils avaient tout l'été. Stiles pourrait décider de tout raser. Tout était possible à Beacon Hills.

* * *

Comme prévu, Peter ne pouvait accepter cela. La barbe était une présence sombre, constante, qui leur pendait au nez. Entachant leurs temps ensemble. Absorbant la joie hors de toute chose. C'était étrange, d'embrasser Stiles et de sentir en réponse une traînée de poile contre la sienne. Maintenant, quand Stiles le suçait avec enthousiasme, Peter était distrait par la barbe frottant contre ses testicules et l'intérieure de ses cuisses. Chaque fois que Stiles se roulait contre lui et frottait son visage contre sa peau, cela le surprenait. Et durant une demi-seconde Peter ne le reconnaissait plus.

Il détestait ça

C'est en fin d'après-midi que Peter pris une décision. C'était intolérable. S'il était humain, sa nuque et son torse auraient été roses et sensibles pour le reste de la journée – et peut-être le lendemain aussi. Ainsi, Peter pouvait sentir le fantôme de la brûlure sur son aine là où Stiles avait insisté pour le nettoyer avec attention. C'était l'un de leurs endroits préférés pour que Stiles soit placé, et maintenant Peter ne pouvait même plus l'apprécier.

Peu importait que la sensation soit totalement différente d'un vrai feu, il ne pouvait arrêter sa réponse viscérale. La peau de Peter le ramène à ses souvenirs distants.

Pour le moment, il mit de côté son inconfort et fit une caresse dans le dos luisant de sueur de Stiles, augmentant la pression de sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il passe au-dessus des sombres marques violètes-rouges présente. Une fois Stiles fatigué, il gémit et enroula ses membres affaiblie par le sexe autour de Peter, frottant sa bite au repos entre les cuisses de Peter. Toujours prêt à courir après le plaisir peu importait à quel point il était épuisé.

« Princesse, tu es toujours avec moi? » Peter déposa un baiser sur le front de Stiles. « Ou t'ai-je épuisé ?»

« Uh-huh. » Stiles mit maladroitement son visage dans la nuque de Peter et grignota le tendon dans un geste auto-apaisant – tout cela tandis que la barbe infernal creusait dans sa peau.

Il ignora la barbe et la tentative vaporeuse de moustache. Juste un jour de plus, et ce sera parti. « J'ai une surprise pour toi. Demain.»

« Mmm. J'aime tes surprises. Elles se finissent généralement avec des orgasmes. » Finalement, Stiles arrêta de frotter son visage contre la nuque de Peter et bailla. « 'T'aime, Daddy.»

« Je t'aime aussi, bébé. »

* * *

Tandis que Stiles était sorti pour déjeuner avec son père, Peter mettait en place le bain de maître comme étant dans un salon de coiffure impromptu et ajusta ses serviettes et outils jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans un angle et une distance parfaite pour quand Stiles s'assoirait près de l'évier. Peter avait même mit une serviette dans de la chaleur alors Stiles ne pourrait pas se lamenter à propos de son cul nu sur le dur et froid comptoir. Il venait juste de finir d'aiguiser la lame lorsque Stiles revint.

Stiles sentait légèrement l'encens et la nourriture venant du restaurant Chinois ''favorisant la santé ''. « Je pense que papa aime ce nouvel endroit. Au moins, il n'a pas semblé être attiré par quelque chose ayant été plongé dans de la friture et couvert de sauce. » Sa voix semblait plus proche maintenant, il était probablement dans le couloir. « Est-ce l'heure de ma surprise? »

Les lèvres de Peter se relevèrent d'amusement, anticipant la réaction de Stiles. « Je suis dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi n'enlèverais-tu pas tes vêtements et ne viendrais-tu pas me rejoindre? » Il testa la lame contre les poils sur son poignet et acquiesça quand cela rasa une bande propre avec la pointe. Parfait. Il rangeât la lame pour le moment et la laissa à côté de la brosse de rasage chargée posé sur le porte savon. S'il avait raison, alors il avait juste assez de temps pour plier la serviette chaude comme étant un coussin de fortune.

Il entendait Stiles retirer ses vêtements puis des bruits de pas s'approchant de la salle de bain. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Est-ce que tu es devenu barbier pendant que j'étais à l'école ? » Le voilà. « Sérieusement, Peter. C'est pour quoi tout ça? » Stiles chercha le rasoir par curiosité, mais Peter attrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse se refermer sur le manche. « Je ne savais même pas que tu avais tout ça.»

« Tu passes si peu de temps dans les soins personnels que tu pourrais partir avec. Je pense que ton regard se perd même quand tu regardes le comptoir. » Peter renifla. « Je savais que tu te laisserais aller et je t'ai donné une moitié de chance, mais je n'aurais pas imaginé ce niveau de négligence. »

« Hey! Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec la barbe. » Peter lança un regard sévère à Stiles jusqu'à ce que celui-ci prenne sa tête en mains. « Okay. Peut-être que c'est un peu désordonné, mais c'est ma première!»

« Stiles. Bébé. Princesse. Lumière de ma vie. Ça doit partir. » Il caressa la serviette toujours chaude. « Maintenant soit un bon garçon, et pose ton jolie petit cul ici. » Stiles gigota et tordit ses lèvres avec indécision. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent et son odeur prit les premières petites traces métalliques du stress. Le visage de Peter s'adoucit. Il attira Stiles plus près, passa ses mains le long de ses cotés et dessina des cercle apaisant sur l'os de la hanche de Stiles. « Je promets que tu aimeras ça, et tu sais, si tu dis stop, alors je le ferai.»

« Okay » murmura Stiles. « J'étais fatigué de ça de toute façon. »

« Merveilleux. Maintenant grimpe sur la serviette. Chaque homme devrait apprendre comment utiliser un rasoir. » Avec un léger détour pour presser le cul coquin de Stiles, Peter l'attrapa par les cuisses et le fit monter sur le comptoir.

Stiles se trémoussa durant l'application de la serviette chaude et de l'huile de rasage, mais il dut coopérer. Comme Peter utilisait la brosse pour appliquer la mousse riche, Stiles se redressait de plus en plus. Sa respiration était saccadée, et l'odeur de son excitation se mêlait à l'odeur parfumée et épicée du savon.

« Tu t'amuses déjà? »

« Nope. C'est horrible. La pire chose. Je mérite quelque chose de bien après ça. » La partie exposée du visage de Stiles était teintée d'un doux rose, ses yeux étaient sombres. Peter choisit d'ignorer la queue à moitié érigée frémissante entre eux.

« Bien sûr » murmura Peter. « Je verrais si je ne peux pas accélérer cet ardument long processus. » Sans briser le contact visuel, Peter prit le rasoir et l'ouvrit. « Une fois que nous aurons commencé, j'aurai besoin que tu sois vraiment très calme. Je ne veux pas te couper. » Il mit le visage de Stiles vers la lumière et observa d'une manière critique. « Tape ma hanche une fois pour oui et deux fois pour non. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? » Stiles tapa une fois. « Bon garçon. »

Peter posa le tranchant de la lame juste au-dessus de la mousse. La peau de Stiles était si fine, fragile alors sans hésitation, il était assis avec les yeux fermés et sa gorge dégagée, attendant pour le baiser du rasoir. La confiance sans équivoque dont il faisait preuve n'avait jamais manqué de faire se tordre l'intérieur de Peter avec des émotions non désirées. Peter ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour abrutir assez l'univers afin qu'il lui donne quelque chose de précieux, mais c'est une chose qu'il ne trahira jamais, il ne blessera jamais Stiles—Du moins pas plus que ce que le garçon ne demandera.

Le seul son était la respiration rapide de Stiles, les battements de son cœur, le robinet qui coule, et le râpage doux du rasoir. L'air était humide et saturé d'excitation bientôt ce fut la seule chose que Peter pouvait sentir. Chaque caresse de la lame envoyait de faibles tremblements dans les mains de Stiles, mais il maintenait sa tête et sa nuque avec un calme non naturel. Des gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de ses tempes tant il contrôlait ses réaction. Avec le temps ils en étaient à la moitié, Stiles agrippa Peter par la hanche et serra presque assez fort pour lui faire mal.

Peter s'arrêta avec son bras à mi-chemin dans l'air, le rasoir étincelant dans les lumières. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ?» Le doigt osseux tapa une fois. « Est-ce que c'est ce que tu essayais de dire, bébé ? » Le doigt s'agita une fois de plus. « Okay, donc. » Il complétât son mouvement interrompu et rasa une autre bande propre à travers la mousse épaisse. Un doux souffle s'échappa des lèvres fermement closes de Stiles, presque blanche due à la pression. « Shhh, princesse. » Peter continua de l'autre côté, orientant la tête de Stiles selon ses besoins. C'était dur de se contrôler avec le rasoir révélant de plus en plus de barre de peau. Il se rappela à lui-même ainsi qu'à Stiles, « On a presque fini. Juste un peu plus à faire. »

Peter enroula une main autours de la nuque de Stiles, passant facilement sur la gorge dégagé. Le pouls de Stiles martelait sous de sa main. « Beaucoup mieux. Tu es doux comme de la soie. C'est une perte pour toi d'avoir de la barbe. »

« Daddy, » s'étouffa Stiles. « S'il te plait. »

« Ah-ah. Ne parle pas. Je serai vraiment dérangé si je te blessais. » Peter pressa la gorge de Stiles en avertissement avant de retourner à sa tâche. « Laisse-moi finir, et là je prendrais soin de toi. » Stiles s'assit tel une statue, retenant pratiquement sa respiration durant les quelques derniers moments. Le capiteux nuage de phéromones taquinait aussi insupportablement les sens de Peter, mais cela aurait été mauvais que cela soit familier, le visage haletant face à lui, mendiant à son daddy de le baiser plus et plus fort.

Stiles ne remarqua pas Peter en train de rincer et essuyer le rasoir avant de retourner à son emplacement—dérivant trop loin pour s'inquiéter de ce qui se passait. Docile et confiant, il se blottit contre Peter tandis que le vêtement chaud courrait sur son visage et sa nuque, retirant ainsi le savon et les poils restant.

« Voilà. C'est mon bébé. » Les yeux de Stiles clignotent en réponse à Peter, les pupilles aussi élargies que possible; sa bouche ouverte, mais il ne disait rien. Les lèvres de Peter se courbèrent dans un doux sourire et il passa son nez sur la peau satiné et chaude des joues de Stiles. « Es-tu prêt pour quelque chose de bien ? » Peter attendit que la question soit traitée. Il aimait ces quelques minutes tranquilles, se complaisant dans l'odeur et la sensation d'un Stiles souple entre ses bras. Peter ne se pressait pas pour mettre fin à ce moment. Finalement, Stiles tourna son visage pour rencontrer celui de Peter dans une chaste pression de lèvre Il tapa la lèvre de Peter une fois.

* * *

Review ?


	2. Facebook twitter (suppression le 28)

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

.

Non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais s'il vous plait attendez avant de fermer la page ^^.

Il s'agit en réalité d'une note d'information afin de vous signaler que j'ai créer un compte Twitter qui servira à vous annoncer tout ce qui se passera au niveau traduction, c'est à dire, aussi bien l'avancer de la traduction que la prise de nouveau projet! ^^

Egalement, je pense qu'à la fin d'un projet, je pourrais solliciter votre aide, afin d'en choisir un nouveau ;p (Mais bien sûr, j'en parlerais le moment venu et là-bas ^^.

Si jamais vous avez des questions, où juste envie de laisser un petit message afin de, je ne sais pas, poser une petite question ou juste prendre de mes nouvelles ou que sais-je encore, vous pourrez le faire là-bas. Il s'agira de notre zone de partage^^

Alors pour celles et ceux qui sont intéressée par ce que je viens de dire, vous pouvez dors et déjà vous rendre sur mon profil, où il y aura une petite question à laquelle j'aimerais bien que vous répondiez et ci cela ne vous intéresse pas et que vous souhaitez juste connaitre le nom du compte, allez également sur mon profil, il est dans la description ^^

J'ai vraiment envie d'échanger avec vous =°^°=

.

Edit:

Ayant constaté que vous ne pouvez pas tous devenir communautaires de twitter, j'ai décidée de créer également une page Facebook pour vous. N'hésitez pas à venir liker la page afin d'être mis au courant de l'avancement des projet! Le nom est également sur mon profile mais je vous en met le lien ici.

Twitter: twitter RenardBleu_Pvs

Facebook: www. facebook RenardBleuPvs/

.

Sur ceux,

Passez une bonne journée/soirée

Le Renard Bleu.


End file.
